Field
This disclosure relates generally to computer software for identification of family relationships based on combinations of DNA matching and genealogical records.
Description of Related Art
Genealogical research is typically undertaken by individuals interested in learning more about their family history. Generally, researchers build their family trees by entering information about known ancestors, including, for example, birth and death dates and locations, spouses, offspring, and the like. Software designed for genealogical research is often used for this purpose, and may be used in a standalone fashion, or via a networked implementation. Some genealogical research services offer suggestions to researchers about additional information that may be available about relatives already present in their family trees such as census information, immigration records, etc.
Services also exist for extracting and characterizing DNA samples from individuals. Some services identify similar DNA segments between customers and suggest to the customers having those similar segments that they may be related.